Testing of circuit boards may be labor-intensive, with test operators sometimes required to plug numerous test/peripheral devices into a board-under-test (BUT) prior to beginning a test procedure, and then unplugging the numerous test/peripheral devices after the procedure is complete. In some cases, the amount of hand labor required to perform tests has been reduced, and test throughput has been increased, by supplying automated equipment to connect and disconnect the BUT to/from the test/peripheral devices. However, such automated equipment may entail significant capital expenditure.